What Might Have Been
by GraceRichie
Summary: One Shot.  Contest entries from NCOD contest.  Requested by my readers.


**What Dreams May Come**

**By: Kerichi**

**For: GraceRichie**

**Came in 2nd**

-

The rule of Damien the Tyrant was over. The rightful king was returning from exile to take his place upon the throne. Across the Western Kingdom, citizens left their homes to teleport to the capital. Rich and poor alike thronged the streets leading to the castle, arrayed in their best finery. At the edge of the city, the sight of the royal carriage materializing brought a cheer from the crowd that spread like wildfire. In honor of King Cyric's new bride, every man, woman, and child threw handfuls of pink rosebuds to welcome their queen.

---------------

Seated beside Jeaule, Cyric waved to his people as the carriage rolled along. "Thank the gods for grooming spells," he said out of the corner of his mouth. "Pink petals look far better against your skin than in my hair."

As he had hoped, his teasing had a relaxing effect on his wife, who preferred serenity to pomp and circumstance. Jeaule scooted closer to him. "I think every color becomes you," she said smilingly, "but I must admit rose petals feel softer when we're rolling on them than when I'm blinking them off my eyelashes."

He stopped waving to cradle her face in his hands.

His wife of a day shivered. "I felt the caress of your magic. What did you do?"

Cyric chuckled. "Shielded my queen's beautiful face. As charming as you would look with a jeweled eye patch, I prefer to drown in _two _golden pools of desire." He pretended to frown when she giggled. "Are you not impressed with my compliment? Jareth assured me you would treasure it."

Her enticing laughter made Cyric wish they had postponed his coronation for a day longer. She said, "In the Goblin Kingdom, it is customary to give _bad _advice to a groom on his joining day."

He put on a thoughtful expression. "Then I should disregard Sarah's advice to kiss you often and passionately."

"No!"

Cyric took that as an invitation.

The people went wild to see their king kiss his bride.

"May the gods bless you!"

"May you have many fine sons and daughters!"

Cyric reluctantly pulled back from the enchantment of Jeaule's lips. "The people are impatient for heirs, but I want to have you to myself for a season or two before we create one of those fine sons and daughters to help run the kingdom."

They had both resumed waving and smiling at the crowd. Without looking at him, Jeaule said, "Sarah once told me that practice makes perfect, so I think it very sensible to practice creating a child."

Her calm tone didn't match the blush on her porcelain skin. Cyric felt rather warm himself when he answered, "Any child of yours would naturally be perfect, but I'm more than willing to try to improve on perfection."

"You're so kind, husband."

While he waved with his left hand, Cyric held Jeaule's hand with his right. "You bring out the best in me, wife."

-------------

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

"_What do you have to smile about, slave?" the guard asked harshly, rapping a club against the metal bars of his prisoner's cell. _

"_Nothing," Cyric spat. His dream was only that—a dream. A usurper ruled the Western Kingdom, his people suffered, and his attempts to regain the throne had led him slavery and imprisonment. What he had told Jeaule in his dream was the unvarnished truth. She brought out the better aspects of his nature. Without her love to cling to, he would slip back into old patterns of hate and despair. _

_He closed his eyes, sending out his magic in a desperate attempt to contact Jeaule. It didn't work. Mebd's wards were too complex to break, demon take her! Cyric thought of his lover and held tight to the faith that she would figure out some way to free him. _

_Until that time, he would escape his prison the only way he could._

----------------

The carriage stopped at the palace steps.

"You're home," said Jeaule.

Cyric tore his gaze from the towers he had missed for so long to stare into his wife's eyes. They were shimmering with tears of happiness—for him. He silently determined to give her joy every day of their lives. "You are my home," he said, bringing her hand to his lips.

---------------

_The guard standing watch outside his prisoner's cell was baffled when the scent of vanilla and jasmine perfumed the musty dungeon air._

_In his sleep, Cyric breathed deeply and smiled._

**Through the Door Frame**

_**By: Miru88 **_

_**For: GraceRichie**_

"It's only a short walk…down some stairs and in front of many attentive eyes." The Fae woman quietly closed her eyes and envisioned what could possibly lay past the dreadful '_Doors of Judgement'_ . That's what Sarah had called them jokingly. Though, it was hardly a joke now. Jeaule hardly knew which emotion to feel. Overjoyed? Apprehensive? Her stomach felt like it was about to leap out of her throat, yet she managed to swallow it down and keep it there. She felt excited, knowing that for the rest of her life, she would be together with her beloved. In the meantime, sorrow tugged at her heart- _Erina. _Despite how dark her sister became and how malevolent she was toward Sarah, Jeaule missed her … but there was nothing that could bring her back now. Jeaule could only hope that her dear sister was watching her today with happiness, where ever her soul was now. With a sigh, Jeaule closed her eyes and put the image of Erina aside.

A smile crept onto her face when she realized who would be waiting for her at the end of her short, life changing journey. As she regained her composure, she also managed a boost of confidence. "That's right," she told herself, "I'm not that meek girl I used to be." She glanced over her dress in the nearby mirror. She had no regrets about this one. It was perfect! The white, silky gown had an opaline lace netting, which divided near the end of the V shaped neckline. The straps of her dress were designed to look like a trail of ivory flowers. Her hair was held up in an elaborate twist bun, which Sarah thought was a shame. "But your hair is too beautiful, Jeaule!" She could picture Sarah whining and trying to persuade her otherwise. There was a reason for Jeaule's updo. Yes, she did realize that her hair would have been beautiful if it were down, but what no one knew was the significance of the clip and gems in her hair.

_"Here, this is for you, okay?" _ _A mother smiled while handing a petite emerald clip to her young daughter._

_The little girl marveled at the object in her hands. It was embedded with silver gems in the shape of flowers. The girl smiled and looked up at her mother, "It's just like me! But it's a…." What is it? The girls eyebrows knitted together as she tried to think of what this object was called. _

_"-A clip, dear. It's for your hair," her mother laughed a little and twisted her daughter's hair into a small bun. "Like this."_

How she wished her mother could be here today, to see how beautiful she looked and how proudly she wore the clip she cherished for years.

The music announcing her arrival startled her. Jeaule took another deep breath. "I'm coming Cyric." As the doors opened, she slowly stepped forward with a small smile growing on her lips. It was comforting to know that her mistress-no, her very good friend was somewhere in the audience. Then, she focused on him.

Cyric looked so handsome and she could tell by his face that he was stunned. As she got nearer to him, he held his hand out to her, which she gladly clasped onto. From then on, everything seemed to be like a dream. She couldn't really focus on anything with all the excitement that grew in her.

"I do." he smiled.

Then the reverend spoke again, of course, she felt like she would nearly explode with excitement, but managed to relax just before she spoke the words.

"I do." She turned to him with a smile and stared into his eyes. As he leaned in for the kiss, she closed her eyes in anticipation. Once his lips were on hers, it felt like time ceased to exist. The sensation alone produced a shockwave within her body.

"Aislinn, please come here."

A young girl came running to the voice calling her. Though she was just a child, her beauty was magnificent. Her pale blue eyes accompanied her silver like strands of hair. She truly resembled her mother. "Yes, mother?" she asked politely.

Jeaule took her daughter's hand in hers and placed an emerald clip into the tiny hands "Here, I want you to have this."

"Huh?" her daughter looked confused.

"It's a clip for your hair from me and your father," she explained. "I'd like you to use it one day, even though you have very beautiful hair already." She smiled at the little one.

"Do you have one… for Riona?" the child's voice paused slightly.

"You know, Aislinn, please don't let your sister take advantage of you okay?" Jeaule weaved her fingers through her daughter's hair and began to twist it into a bun. "I know you love her, but be strong. I think maybe you will have to watch over her someday." She sighed, putting the clip into her daughter's hair. What she had said was more of a deep warning than just simple advice. "Now go and get your sister for me."

Jeaule watched as her daughter ran off; only to have another small beauty run up to her. "Mother!" cried the raven haired girl. "I heard you have something?" she said curiously.

This girl was much different from the previous. Aislinn was the splitting image of her mother, where as Riona resembled Cyric more so- but when she thought of it, Jeaule began to see part of her sister in Riona.

"Yes, Riona. " she smiled softly and beckoned her child to come closer. As the child approached her, Jeaule took her hand and spun her around. "Here you go, child." She slowly placed a small hair pin into her daughter's hand.

The young girl's eyes traced the object with wonder. "Can you put it in my hair too?" she asked.

Jeaule laughed, "Yes Riona."

**"Sibling Rivalry"**

**By: Kaline Reine**

**For: GraceRichie**

**Came in 1st**

Jeaule liked the lady. She was nice, smelled faintly of roses, and had beautiful long hair. Queen Maesia had wanted so desperately for the girls not to be frightened during the start of their stay in the palace. Even though Jeaule missed her real mother, this new lady was nice too. But it was the man who scared her. The old man with the scary eyes and the harsh angry voice who did nothing but issue orders for everyone and expect them to be followed... She hoped she wouldn't have to deal with him much.

But the events of this first rough day were behind the little eight-year-old now. Maesia had shown Jeaule and her sister, Erina to their rooms. Of course, she was forced to trade rooms with her overbearing sister. When Erina had insisted that she get the slightly larger roomwith the nicest view, Jeaule had done little to argue. First she had said meekly that her room was no bigger than Erina's, nor was it better. And then she had argued that it didn't matter, only for Erina to insist that if it didn't matter, then surely Jeaule wouldn't mind giving up her room.

That night, Jeaule had spent the evening bathing and grooming herself so that she would look presentable. And she had spent hours upon hours combing her hair quietly, since she had nothing else to do to pass the time. Maesia had given her a small blank book earlier that day, saying that she was to write down the events that had happened to her that day, and calling the book a "diary".

Jeaule remembered the book all of a sudden, and then wrote in it to pass the short hours until she would be able to sleep. The next day, she knew, she and her sister would be learning how to behave as servants, doing servant's chores and the like. Their mother had been a servant in the castle here, but other than that, Jeaule knew nothing of how she was expected to behave. The thought of being forced to work here for the rest of her life did frighten poor Jeaule.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Jeaule woke up when a small yellow butterfly landed on her nose, tickling her face. At first she was startled, when she woke up in a strange place. Then, she remembered about her Mother dying, and being taken in by Queen Maesia and "the Angry Man" as she commonly referred to him. She'd heard Erina call him the King before.

She had heard rumors that the royal family had a son, but no one saw very much of him. It was said that he liked to make mischief. As the butterfly swirled throughout her room, Jeaule recalled that she had left the window open, and after gently shooing the adorable creature out, she promptly closed it. She heard someone at her door a few mintues later.

"Erina, are you up yet, my dear?" It sounded like the nice lady again.

Jeaule went and opened the door of the rather small room. She stood silent, not knowing what to say.

"I thought this was your sister's room. I heard something as I was passing in the hall, and I didn't think you two would be up this early. Are you ready to begin your lessons?" Jeaule sadly shook her head no. "What's the matter then?" The Queen cooed, shaking her wild red curls as she looked about the room. "Oh, I know. We need to get you dressed, and do your hair."

Jeaule smiled at the nice lady, and hopped up on the bed while Maesia went through her things to find an outfit for her. Once she was ready, Jeaule and Maesia walked quickly to Erina's room. Erina awoke in her usual not-so-happy mood.

"I was still sleeping!" The raven haired beauty complained. "Mother always used to let us sleep in!"

"Well, I am afraid you must both wake when the servants do from now on." That was the only consolation she got from Maesia, before both girls were prepared and rushed off to be introduced to Nilda, one of the castle servants who would show them what to do. They spent the day doing Laundry and menial cleaning tasks that were quite easy for Jeaule but proved difficult for Erina. Soon, it was time for a lunch break.

"You two take your lunches I've made for you and go eat them in your rooms," Maesia instructed them. "Nilda will be up to get you when break time's over."

Before entering her room, Erina gazed into the contents of the small bag Maesia had given her, with a look of disgust.

"This isn't enough food!" She whined once the Queen was out of earshot. "What does she think we are, her slaves?! Gimme some of your food, Jeaule!"

"No!" Jeaule shook her head violently and ran into her room, knowing if she didn't she wouldn't get to eat any lunch. She locked the door behind her.

"Open this door!" Erina shrieked. Jeaule could almost see her blue eyes flaring up in a fit of rage. Good thing she was behind a locked door... "I said open up, sis! I want something to eat!" An idea struck her, and she called for Maesia.

"What's the matter, Erina?"

She hid her lunch behind her back. "Jeaule stole my lunch from me, and she won't give it back!" Maesia undid the locks by waving her hand over them quickly, and she stepped inside.

"Jeaule, it isn't nice to steal. You must give Erina back her lunch, please." Jeaule only looked at her with watery eyes.

"Go on, dear." The platinum-haired little girl got up and handed over her lunch peacefully. Erina gave her a quick thank you and returned to her room. Maesia only smiled and left. Jeaule hated this place! Why did her sister always want everything for herself?! It wasn't fair! In fact, she could recall a time when Erina had used a similar trick to fool their mother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas day, and both girls were only Seven. Jeaule couldn't wait to rush downstairs and open her gift. She never asked for much, because she knew their poor mother didn't make much money working at the castle as a lowly servant. But she smiled because she also knew that meant she usually got what she wanted on Christmas. Erina was already unwrapping her gift when Jeaule entered the den.

"Merry Christmas, girls!" Their mother had said in that sweet angelic voice of hers. "I'm sorry that I was only able to get you one gift this year, but money's been short lately. I hope we can be together and be happy just to have each other this year. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mother!" Jeaule said sweetly.

"This isn't what I wanted!" Erina had complained. "I asked for a pony, and you bought me a stuffed one?! That isn't fair! You cheated!"

"I'm sorry, honey. But that was all we could afford this year." Jeaule only watched from across the room as Erina pouted and whined to get her way. "Jeaule can have this one! I want what she got!" Their Mother seemed taken aback.

"But Erina, she hasn't even opened it yet."

"I don't care!" She crossed her arms vehemently and stamped her foot. "I want it!" With a weary sigh, their Mother asked Jeaule if she wouldn't mind trading gifts with her sister. She only gave a sad little nod, and though it made her heart sink, she handed the brightly wrapped box to Erina.

"Here you go."

"Thanks!" The girl snatched it away from her sister, and took both gifts to her room.

Jeaule never even knew what she got, but at least her conscience was clear. Her Mother's words of love and hope about them all being happy just to have each other this year rang inside her mind. Why did her sister have to be so ungrateful? She timidly climbed in her mother's lap in the big rocking chair, until it was time for her to go to work...

"I'll be back later, Jeaule. Tell your sister to fix something for the two of you to eat. They're having a Christmas party at the castle today, and I have to help with it. I'll see you girls later."

"Bye Mommy." A sad little tear rolled down her dark cheek.

"Bye sweetie."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Jeaule shook the memory from her mind when she heard a scratchy old woman's voice from behind her door. It was Nilda, and she already had Erina in tow.

"We best be goin' on our way, girls. Got lots to do today!" The gray-eyed woman now had her white hair tied up neatly in a bun. "It's out job to scrub the dishes so th' cooks can start on dinner!" After a bit of work, Nilda said they could go and play for a little while, before meeting her back near the Queen's room. It was only down the hall from their own. And they were to do Maesia's hair so she could attend dinner. Nilda really didn't need any help doing that, but she thought the girls could use the knowledge.

They were playing a game of hide and seek, when Erina ran into a young boy a little older than they were. He had blonde hair, and the most amazing eyes...

"You've got the craziest hair I've ever seen!" Erina chirped, while she waited for Jeaule.

"Yours is no better," He commented.

"My name's Erina."

"Mine's Jareth," Then he saw a girl walking down the hall with long flowing blonde hair, even lighter than his own, and dark soulful eyes. "Who are you?" He asked the second girl.

"Jeaule." She shyly scraped a foot across the floor, while standing with her hand behind her back.

"You seem nice. You wanna play, Jeaule?"

"Sure."

"I'll race you to the end of the hall!" He took off running before she could even start. Jeaule took off after him, leaving Erina to stand at the entrance to their rooms scowling with crossed arms. When Jeaule finally reached the boy, he had already been there long enough to catch his breath.

"I win!" He declared, then sprinted down the hall back to where Erina was, with Jeaule on his heels.

Maesia had been watching all of this from just behind the corner that led to her room. Perhaps it was time her son has his own servants to tend to him... After giving it some brief thought, she told the girls they had the rest of the day off. They were so tired they decided to go into their rooms. Maesia took Jareth with her to her room so she could prepare him for the upcoming dinner. They had some very important guests tonight, and she didn't want him to look like a ragamuffin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once she was sure the Queen was gone, Erina slipped out of her room and then into Jeaule's. Her sister was sitting on the bed writing in some kind of dumb book. She was furious with her for befriending that boy. That should have been her friend!

"I hate you!" Erina spat. Jeaule shot her sister a coy look.

"What else is new?"

"That boy would have been my friend if it wasn't for you! I like him! You need to leave him alone!"

"Whatever..." Jeaule did not know what had possessed her to be so bold, but before she knew it her diary was ripped from her hands. Erina made short work of tearing all the pages out of it. Shortly after that, she started throwing things about in Jeaule's room, breaking everything in sight before leaving to return to her own room.

And so little Jeaule was left alone again to cry. She curled up into a ball on her bed before sleep finally found her. Erina might have been cruel, but one thing was for certain. Jeaule would never, ever speak out against her sister again. And for a long time, she didn't...


End file.
